Reclaiming Hue
Reclaiming Hue is a map featured in Battlefield Vietnam, and is the epilogue to Hue - 1968. Reclaiming Hue takes place during the Battle of Huế from January 30 to March 3, 1968. More specifically, it depicts the month following the North Vietnamese invasion on January 31, 1968, in which North Vietnamese Army troops were gradually pushed back by ARVN and USMC forces in intense house-to-house fighting. As Huế was an ancient city with a particular religious and cultural status, Allied forces abstained from bombing any positions out of fear of destroying historic structures. However, the situation became too hectic, and the policy was dropped. When the battle was near an end, NVA forces gathered in the city's old citadel. Napalm and regular bombing strikes pounded the citadel's walls and damaged many buildings within. ARVN declared the city's palace at the citadel's center secure on February 24 and NVA forces withdrew within the following week. Description "February 23, 1968 - The South did everything they could to repel the attacks of Tet. Despite the earlier lost of Hue, the ARVN was determined to retake the city. This was to become one of the bloodiest battles of the Vietnam War." Conquest * Reclaiming Hue is virtually identical to Hue - 1968, with the only difference being the time of day, a few destroyed walls and tanks for scenery and lighting, as well as the layout of the factions. The Army of the Republic of Vietnam start with one flag and are forced to capture flags that are all initially controlled by the North Vietnamese Army. The map focuses on urban warfare, with many buildings in which players can enter and climb to higher and concealed positions. The map also features a large amount of main battle tanks and open roads that surround the center of the citadel, ideal for easy transportation. Just as in Hue - 1968, the map features some of Huế's landmarks, such as the Purple Palace and the Thiên Mụ Pagoda. Equipment Bases South Bridge The South Bridge is the starting point for the ARVN. The flag is at the end of a bridge south of the citadel, and consists of a small formation of sandbags and a bunker, as well as a destroyed M48 Patton halfway across. It is extremely difficult for the NVA to capture this flag, as the counter for a single player to capture it starts at 0:30, instead of 0:12 like most flags. Although it is serves little help to the NVA once under their control, it is very advantageous to have this flag if on the NVA side, as it halts the ARVN's major supply of main battle tanks. ARVN control *1 M151 MUTT *2 M113's *2 M48 Pattons File:BFV_RECLAIMING_HUE_SOUTH_BRIDGE_ARVN_CONTROL.png|The flag under ARVN control; the other M113 is behind the M48 to the left, and the MUTT is behind the M113 to the right NVA control *1 UAZ-469 *1 BTR-60 File:BFV_RECLAIMING_HUE_SOUTH_BRIDGE_NVA_CONTROL.png|The flag under NVA control Headquarters The Headquarters is the closest flag to the South Bridge and is a common first target for the ARVN. It consists of a two-story house-like building that is largely intact, and that is on the South-West corner of the citadel. There is a small hole in the wall of the citadel, which can be used by infantry to sneak by the imminent heavy fighting at the bridge's exit. ARVN control *1 M151 MUTT File:BFV_RECLAIMING_HUE_HEADQUARTERS_ARVN_CONTROL.png|The flag under ARVN control; notice the hole in the wall NVA control *1 UAZ-469 File:BFV_RECLAIMING_HUE_HEADQUARTERS_NVA_CONTROL.png|The flag under NVA control West Citadel The West Citadel is another flag that is very close to the exit of the South Bridge, and is also a common first target for the ARVN. It consists of a thick part of the outer wall, where there is a large terrace and small building on top, with a ramp for vehicles to get in. It's connected to the East Citadel by a small bridge, and is symmetrical to that flag. It faces a dirt street and a few large buildings. ARVN control *1 M151 MUTT *1 Vespa File:BFV_RECLAIMING_HUE_WEST_CITADEL_ARVN_CONTROL.png|The flag under ARVN control, viewed from a large building NVA control *1 UAZ-469 *1 Vespa File:BFV_RECLAIMING_HUE_WEST_CITADEL_NVA_CONTROL.png|The flag under NVA control, viewed from the dirt road East Citadel The East Citadel is, as its name depicts, is to the East part of the outer wall, and is symmetrical to the West Citadel. It is mostly secluded, and is not a very strategic point, making it an uncommon flag to come under ARVN attack. For the same reason, it is usually not widely defended either. ARVN control *1 M48 Patton File:BFV_RECLAIMING_HUE_EAST_CITADEL_ARVN_CONTROL.png|The flag under ARVN control NVA control *1 T-54 File:BFV_RECLAIMING_HUE_EAST_CITADEL_NVA_CONTROL.png|The flag under NVA control Purple Palace The Purple Palace is easily the most prominent flag of the map, itself based off the Imperial City's gate. It is placed on the front gate of a large fort surrounding a three-story palace, and itself placed on a large platform surrounded by a moat, with two bridges crossing it. The palace itself is very plain, as there is nothing within it. The flag can only be captured from around the front gate. There is also a Hanoi Hannah propaganda speaker placed on the flag post. ARVN control *1 M151 MUTT NVA control *1 T-54 *1 UAZ-469 File:BFV_RECLAIMING_HUE_CASTLE_NVA_CONTROL.png|The flag under NVA control Pagoda The Pagoda is on the North-West side of the citadel. It is largely based off the Thiên Mụ Pagoda, and is another prominent feature of the map. It consists of the Pagoda, on a slightly elevated platform accessible from a set of stairs. This platform is surrounded by an agglomeration of sandbags and barbed wire. There is also a crashed UH-1 on the platform. It often receives a fair amount of attention, usually with a hit and run tactic. It provides little strategic importance, however, it opens up a clean line of sight to the Purple Palace, and it is easily accessible from this flag, by foot or in a vehicle. ARVN control *1 M113 *1 Vespa File:BFV_RECLAIMING_HUE_PAGODA_ARVN_VEHICLES.png|The flag under ARVN control NVA control *1 BTR-60 *1 Vespa File:BFV_RECLAIMING_HUE_PAGODA_NVA_VEHICLES.png|The flag under NVA control Gallery BFV Reclaiming Hue Loading.png|Reclaiming Hue loading screen. BFV Reclaming Hue Pre-game.png|Reclaiming Hue pregame. ru:Восстановление Хюэ Category:Maps of Battlefield Vietnam